logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Channel (International)
For Disney Channel in the United States, see Disney Channel. For Disney Channel in Latin America, click here. For the Middle Eastern version, click here. For the Southeast Asian version, click here. For the Australian version, click here. 1989 (Postponed) In 1989, Disney Channel was originally planed to launch in 1989 on the newly launched Sky satellite television service. It would have used the United States version's first logo. However, due to an apparent dispute, the original launch was postponed. Sky Television filed a lawsuit against the Walt Disney Company for not launching the channel on the original date, then the launch was moved to October 1995. 1995–1999 (Early Years) In 1 October 1995, Disney Channel UK was officially launched. Its first logo was the same as Disney Channel USA. Its idents were created by Lambie-Nairn. According to Lambie-Nairn: Disney is one of the world’s biggest and most powerful brands. When Disney decided to extend their Disney Channel franchise to the UK, they recognized the need to take account of cultural differences outside the United States. The task was to customize this well-known brand for television viewers in the UK and elsewhere. Our solution revolved around maximizing the universally recognized icon of Mickey Mouse, using a variety of visually distinctive devices to create Mickey’s silhouette. The idents were used in tandem with the next logo until August 1997. Digital Fernsehen - Disney Channel DisneyBubbles1995.png DisneyFireworks1995.png DisneySplat1995.png DisneyTrumpet1995.png 1997–1999 (Red and Blue Era) In March 1997, Disney Channel France was launched and it received their first facelift, using a splat logo that was adopted in the UK in July 1997. Some idents are in stop-motion, some in live action, and some traditionally animated. Many 1997 Disney Channel fans recognize this logo because of its unique design that allows it to become any object. The idents mainly use red and blue colors on irregularly shaped objects that form the logo. They were dropped in 30 April 1999 in the UK and in France on 30 June 1999. This also the first time the signature three-note jingle was introduced. *MEDIAS.lenodal.com - Disney Channel 1997 *TVARK - Disney Channel *Jus de Prod - Disney Channel 1997 DisneyOverture1997.jpg DisneyButton1997.png DisneyPlanet1997.png DisneyPots1997.png 1999-2003 / 1999–2005 (Italy) (Circles Era) On May 1, 1999, Disney Channel in the UK received a brand overhaul as the channel adopted a new circle logo, with three symmetrical circles forming the iconic Mickey Mouse head shape. Along with the logo change, a new ident set, created by French design company GÉDÉON, was introduced on the same day. The branding was carried over to other Disney Channel international networks starting on June 1999. According to GÉDÉON, the new logo is also described as an "experimental field for animation". More than 30 illustrators, animators, graphic designers, directors, and motion graphic studios, such as Gamma Studios, Estructura7, Velvet mediendesign, and Pedall, collaborated with the project. Starting on November 2000, all idents now include the website of Disney Channel International depending on the region, such as www.disneychannel.co.uk in the UK, disneychannel.fr in France, disneychannel.it in Italy, disneychannel-asia.com in Asia, disneychannel.de in Germany, and disneychannel.com.au in Australia. In some occasions, the slogan of a Disney Channel international network may also appear under the text, such as Libera la tua Immaginazione in Italy, and L'Imaginachaine in France. A station ident that aired in the early-2000s during this era featured the 1999 logo, but it uses the 4-note jingle borrowed from the idents featuring the 2003 logo, which is a coincidence. The 4-note jingle would not become Disney Channel's official jingle until 2002 in the U.S. and until 2003 in the rest of the world. DisneyLab1999.png DisneyPC1999.png DisneySpotlights1999.png DisneySoapBubbles1999.png 2003-2014 (Bounce/Ribbon Era) Disney_Channel_2002_old.svg Disney_Channel_2002.svg DISNEY_CHANNEL_2002.svg In November 2003, Disney Channel Japan and Scandinavia was launched, and on 15 March 2003, Disney Channel International uses the same logo as Disney Channel US that was used from 2002-2010. The idents and graphics were created by CA Square. The idents are also used for Disney Channel US. This logo is still used in some countries in tandem with the current logo. Both Disney Junior & Disney Channel now uses the 4-note jingle at the end of the idents, while the defunct Playhouse Disney, including some Disney Channel idents, still use the 1997 jingle and Toon Disney uses the boink sound, which continued until the present day. DisneyDogBath2003.png DisneyFirefly2003.png DisneyGlowstick2003.png DisneyShip2003.png In 2007, the 'hip' look was replaced by new idents and bumpers which feature a ribbon that twirls around the screen before transforming to the 2002 logo. DisneyCarpet2007.png DisneyCreate2007.png DisneyDisco2007.png DisneySport2007.png 2011-2014 (Smartphone Era) In 2011, Disney Channel International uses Disney Channel US' smartphone app logo. *YouTube - Disney Channel UK Idents 2010 *YouTube - Disney Channel UK Idents 2012 2014-present (Wordmark Logo) Since July 1, 2014, Disney Channel rolled out its current logo, which was launched in the German and US networks earlier this year, in France, Italy, Spain, and Portugal. Further European countries will adopt the logo during 2014. On August 1, 2014, the Asian version of the channel adopted the new logo and on-air graphics. The logo is also available in multiple forms (HD feed, +1 channel, catch up service, VOD, Premium VOD...). Disney_Channel_2014_HD_v2.png DISNEY CHANNEL AVANT PREMIERE 2015.png DISNEY CHANNEL A LA DEMANDE 2014.jpg DISNEY CHANNEL REPLAY 2015.png DISNEY CHANNEL REPLAY 2015-crop.png DISNEY CHANNEL REPLAY 2015-crop-crop.png Category:International television channels Category:Children's television networks Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Channel Category:Television channels in France Category:Television channels in Europe Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Television channels in Latin America Category:Television channels in Asia Category:Television channels in Africa Category:Television channels in Japan Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Television channels in Ireland Category:Television channels in Italy Category:Television channels in Sweden Category:Television channels in Spain Category:Television channels in Turkey Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Television channels in Portugal Category:Television channels in Russia Category:Television channels in India Category:Television channels in Israel Category:Television channels in Malaysia Category:Television channels in Brazil Category:Television channels in Chile Category:Television channels in Perú Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Disney Consumer Products Category:Television channels in Indonesia Category:Television channels in South Korea Category:Television channels in Philippines Category:Cable television channels in Philippines